The present invention generally relates to lead generation and retention and providing alerts for a voicemail line.
In sales, retail, and many other fields, it is common for one or more lines to be set up to receive incoming calls expressing interest in a product or service. For example, a magazine advertisement might advertise a particular number to call for goods or services. If an incoming call generated by such an advertisement is missed, it can lead to lost revenue. Voicemail has long been known, but does not ensure that revenue is not lost.
A need exists for improvement in ensuring that revenue is not lost from incoming calls. One or more needs, including this need, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention, although some needs, such as this need, may not be addressed by every aspect.